Rotary screw compressors, such as the compressor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,139, have long been used to provide compressed air in industry. The rotary screw compressor comprises two rotors mounted in a working space limited by two end walls and a barrel wall extending therebetween. The barrel wall takes the shape of two intersecting cylinders, each housing one of the rotors. Each rotor is provided with helically extending lobes and grooves which are intermeshed to establish chevron shaped compression chambers. In these chambers, a gaseous fluid is displaced and compressed from an inlet channel to an outlet channel by way of the screw compressor. Each compression chamber during a filling phase communicates with the inlet, during a compression phase undergoes a continued reduction in volume, and during a discharge phase communicates with an outlet. Rotary screw compressors of this kind are often provided with valves for regulating the built-in volume ratio for the capacity of the compressor. When continued regulation is required, slide valves are often used, however, with other regulation needs, it is sufficient to use bypass valves. Such bypass valves are mounted in the barrel wall of the compressor or may be mounted in one of the end walls and in this regard, normally in the high pressure end wall. A bypass valve arrangement of this general type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,900 issued Jun. 12, 1984. However, the opening of the bypass valve is directly dependent upon the compression spring as well as the internal pressure of the compressor. The opening and closing of this type of valve is unreliable due to friction, corrosion and other environmental factors which often derogate the positioning this type of bypass valve. Further, while the face of the valve element takes on the approximate shape of the barrel, the valve element is separately formed by casting or other process within predetermined tolerances. In order to economically manufacture such valve elements, the tolerances must be some what relaxed which may result in the leakage of pressurized fluid between compression chambers thereby degrading the efficiency of the compressor.
These compressors may be controlled by electronic circuits, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,336,001 and 4,227,862 to Andrew et al., which show electronically controlled startup and shutdown routines and control of a bypass slide valve to vary compressor output to maintain pressure at a selected setpoint.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,519,748, 4,516,914, and 4,548,549 to Murphy et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,329 to Pillis et al. show additional electronic control systems for compressors. However, the operating modalities of these systems are primarily designed for refrigerant compression.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,842 to Currier et al., assigned to Colt Industries Operating Corp., shows a single electronic control system which can be connected to control a plurality of variably sized compressors. The system gathers data on the operating characteristics of the controlled compressors during a calibration phase and then uses this information to load and unload the compressors during operation, maintaining a preset pressure which can be programmed to vary with time. High and low pressure set points are programmed into the electronic control system and the compressors are selective loaded and unloaded in a predetermined sequence. However, centralized master controllers of this type represent a single point of failure for the entire pressurized air system, and are lacking in versatility since they provide only a limited selection of control modalities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,582 to Shaw et al. shows a system for unloading a helical screw compressor in a refrigeration system. A slide valve is connected so that upon compressor shutdown, the slide valve is automatically driven to a full unload position. This operation is accomplished with air pressure rather than with an electronic control system.
None of the electronic control systems described above provide a complete and versatile solution to the problems experienced when operating one or more compressors in a variety of plant installations with a variety of air storage capacities. In fact, the networking capabilities and choice of operating modes in prior art systems of the type described above, and the ability of the systems to dynamically adjust to changing conditions, are quite limited.
Thus, the inventors have found that there is a need for an improved and more versatile electronic control system for rotary screw compressor installations that will provide more efficient, safe, and reliable compressor operation.